habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nível
No Habitica, Níveis representam uma medição do progresso do jogador. Todos os jogadores começam no nível um e sobem de nível conforme completam Hábitos, Tarefas Diárias e Afazeres. Em certos níveis, novos recursos ficam disponíveis aos jogadores, incluindo Mascotes, o Sistema de Classes e algumas missões. Subindo de nível A subida de nível ocorre depois que um jogador recebe Pontos de Experiência (XP) suficientes. A quantidade necessária para subir do nível anterior para o próximo aumenta progressivamente. Subir de nível regenera todos os Pontos de Vida perdidos no nível anterior, mas não Pontos de Mana. (Você recupera pontos de mana no começo de cada dia quando seu Cron ocorre) Progressão entre níveis é simplesmente um sinal do seu próprio progresso com suas tarefas. Comparar a velocidade em que você sobe de nível com a de outros jogadores não significa muita coisa uma vez que cada jogador joga de forma diferente. Pontos de Atributos Após liberar o Sistema de Classes no nível 10, para cada nível ganho, você recebe um ponto de atributo na qual você pode colocar no atributo de sua escolha, na página Atributos de Personagem ou na janela que aparecer no site. (Você também pode permitir o Habitica a colocar seus pontos automaticamente.) Pontos de atributos podem ser redistribuídos usando gemas na página Atributos de Personagem numa mudança de classe (você pode escolher a mesma classe ou escolher uma diferente) Pontos de atributos são limitados até o nível 100, logo você não receberá pontos de atributos depois do nível 100. Pontos de atributos são perdidos quando uma opção de começar novamente reduz o seu nível, mas serão ganhos novamente ao subir de nível. Recompensas Jogadores de nível alto normalmente ganham mais Pontos de Experiência e Pontos de Ouro como recompensas por clicarem em Hábitos positivos e por marcarem Tarefas Diárias e Afazeres, uma vez que possuem coletivamente maiores status. Dias Perfeitos Um Dia Perfeito lhe concede um bônus de metade do seu nível nos seus status, portanto após completar um dia perfeito, seus atributos estarão pelo menos iguais ao seu nível, mesmo que você não tenha equipamento ou ponto alocado naquele status. Se o seu nível é ímpar, seu bônus será arredondado para cima. Por exemplo, se seu nível é 7, o seu bônus de dia perfeito será de 4. Orbe da Ressurreição No nível 50 ou maior, você pode usar o Orbe da Ressurreição para resetar o seu nível de volta para um e outros aspectos da sua conta. Isso pode ser útil caso você tenha perdido certas funcionalidades ou para tentar uma classe diferente desde o começo. Custa seis gemas, mas no nível 100 fica gratuito. Desbloqueios Você recebe bonus e acessos a novos recursos ao alcançar certos níveis, incluindo: Continuando após o nível 100 Você pode continuar depois do nível 100, mas para o jogo ficar balanceado, seus status não mudarão e mais pontos de atributos não serão fornecidos. Você pode continuar para ganhar novos conteúdos conforme eles são atualizados, incluindo missões, Edições Limitadas e personalizações de avatar especiais de Estações e equipamentos. Entretanto, nenhum conteúdo será disponibilizado exclusivamente para jogadores nível 100+ You can continue past level 100, but to keep the game balanced, your stats will not change and further attribute points will not be awarded. You can continue to gain new content as it is released, including quests, Limited Edition and Seasonal Edition avatar customizations, and equipment. However, no content will be released exclusively for level 100+ players. Categoria:Mechanics Categoria:Stats Categoria:Incentives Categoria:Bug